


Icarus

by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Parseltongue, Harry has a Parseltongue kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce
Summary: 'Am I Icarus?'





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/pseuds/jadejabberwock) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry can't help but melt and do whatever Tom wants when he speaks Parseltongue, even though he can't tell the difference between when Tom speaks English or Parseltongue.

Harry Potter didn't know how he'd ended up in a dark alley with his boyfriend. All he remembered was Tom crooning in his ear, telling him how _good_ and _perfect_ he was; he remembered feeling lightheaded, as though he was flying too high and the amount of oxygen in the air was getting sparser and sparser, yet instead of panic, there was nothing but euphoria, and he was soaring higher and higher, approaching the sun without any fear of his wings burning to ashes.

“Am I Icarus?” he mumbled incoherently before gazing at the figure lying on the ground in front of him for the first time. The figure was male and middle-aged. Who he was, Harry did not know.

_'Who's Icarus again?'_

All he knew about the man was that he had fallen, fallen, fallen.

“_You're not Icarus,”_ Tom murmured tantalizingly close to his ear, and Harry angled his head, trying in vain to snatch a kiss on it. _“No, you're the sun itself.”_

Letting out a disappointed whine, Harry instead focused on the exhilarating sensation of his heart fluttering in his chest – faster and faster, like a hummingbird's wings, and he could see the universe.

“_Kill him,”_ Tom murmured again, and this time, his lips did graze the shell of his ear.

Harry raised his wand.


End file.
